High SchoolAGAIN
by bieliebergirl-akatsukilover
Summary: The Haruno sisters are at a new school... AGAIN. Will they have fun, will they make friends, will they get boyfriends, will they survive, and most importantly will they GET THEIR FIRST KISS. OCsX? SAKURAx?, and slight YahiKon, ShikaTem, HinaXOc and TenXOc.


**Hi Miko is here again. So this is my second story the main characters are A oc and sakura.**

**Oh and I will be having a bash-a-thon for…wait for it-**

**SASUKE KARIN KABUTO and HIDAN, so review say who you want to bash and what you want to do.**

**Disclaimer- I only own plot, oc, and other made up things**

**-line-**

**Miko POV**

Cheap cheap chea-wake up lazy ass.

I heard my alarm clock wake me up, at 5:00 on the FREAKING morning.

I went through my morning ritual, bath, clothes, teeth, hair, and make the time it was done it was already 6:00.

"Sakura wake up, come get breakfast" I yelled up to my twin, coughyoungercough, sister.

"I'm already up" said sakura sitting at the table a piece of bacon in her hand, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I knew that," I mumbled "Soooo, which car we taking" "Your motorcycle" She said "my car, and yours is broke, or don't you remember" "…of course I do, but what I meant was whose motorcycle, but I guess you already answered that."

After breakfast we headed to our, no MY motorcycle, and sakura hoped on the back of it wearing her maroon helmet with neon green words saying "**KISS MY HOT RIDE**" in bold letters. My helmet was a black style with small pirate skeletons in it in blue, with a silver metal plate on the side saying "**ARGGG**".

By bike was black with golden flowers, and vines crawling up the side, and in electric blue a shark mouth with the words "**BITE ME**" in it.

When we got to our new school we were amazed at how big it was. Let me explain- the school is a 7 part school. The pre k-5th graders are in one building' 6th-8th in another, high school in another, a boys and girls dorm, staff area were staff live, work, including the principle, and teachers, and finally the hang out/clubs/gym area. Also there is a garage between the boys and girls dorm for vehicles considering the whole thing combined is 5 miles long and an extra mile of forest surrounding three side of the school and a gate on the other with a wall going around the whole thing. Also only 10 minutes away is a town that always has fresh food, clothes, and everything else we could ever need.

So yeah… mine and Sakura's jaw dropped till it almost hit the ground…

Anyway after we got over our shock we went to the main building (staff) and tried to find our way to the principal's office. Key word Tried.

Just the Haruno luck we got lost, and don't you dare laugh this thing is like a haunted house forest maze, everywhere to go, yet no way out.

"HELP" I screamed "Me and my younger-"Twin"-sister are lost." Waiting for a couple minutes we saw a group of 4 people coming down the hallway.

**-Cheesy line-**

**I was… going to end it there, but since I am a nice person I'll continue **

**Itachi: don't interrupt the script**

**But...but…but why *breaks down crying***

**Kisame- *appears out of nowhere* I'm back from nowhere village, man they have-WHY IS MIKO CRYING!**

**Sakura-*Also appears but from her hotel room* It's Itachi's fault -.-'**

**Kisame- * hugs miko* it's ok mik it's ok. *turns to Itachi* BUT NOT FOR YOU! SAMEHADA KILL HIM!**

**Samehada-* Starts to drain itachi's chakra till he falls over."**

**Itachi- ?/\? *knocked out.**

**Thanks kisa-kun, now on with the story! *somehow happy again***

**-cheese-is-yummy-**

There were 3 girls an 1 guy… actually it looks like he's trying to get rid of them.

"Sasuke-kun love me"

"Have my babies Sasuke"

"Marry me sasuke"

Sakura and I started laughing so hard it hurt, then when we couldn't stand it we both pointed to The-guy-with-a-black-chicken-on-his-head and said…

"Hey chicken-head, Why do you have a chicken on your head. You'll probably scar its mind with your ugly body, hair, looks, eyes, and lips" Then as soon as the sentence ended, Cough-insult-Cough, we both grabbed on to each other and laughed our asses off…again.

Suddenly I caught a horribly aimed punch that was a failed attempt to hit my sister, punched the "perfect" nose of the owner to it and threw her into the nearest wall.

"Touch her, or try to touch her again and I will murder you by chopping you up to pieces, separating your organs, giving your "left overs" to piranhas, then mail your organs to your family." I said killing intent rolling off of me.

"And if you touch my sister," Sakura said cracking her knuckles to add effect "I will rip out your tonsils, spleen, and tongue. Keep you alive for a little bit then throw you into a tank full of underfed piranhas."

The others in the hall quickly took a step back and-

**-LINES-R-KOOL-**

**What you think of the first chappy. **

**Also I am in need of ocs for those SMEXY Akatsuki members. If you wabr to be in my story leave a review saying;**

**Name-**

**Looks**

**Personality-**

**How the meet-**

**To be boyfriend in akatsuki-**

**The ones already taken are **

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Yakiko**

**Konan**

**Also in my story the rookies, sand sibs, eca are only a year younger then akatsuki. So Akatsuki-18 and rookies (eca)-17.**

**Sakura and miko are also 17 but they skip a grade because they are smart, even if they don't do their homework.**

**One more thing Nagato and pein are two people in mine as brothers, as is yahiko, and madara and tobi are two people.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you do you get my grandma's fries, pizza, and chicken. Alright PLACES AKATSUKI…and SAKURA**

**Everyone- "Ja Ne" *start doing the akatsuki poses, while the girls stand next to each other sweat-dropping but smiling***


End file.
